The Vicissitude
by PercyJacksonFan1997
Summary: Bella comes from an abusive family. Trying to avoid more blows, she babysits for the Hales. Alice and Rose are two rambunctious teens who love their "sister" After accidents and grief, will they find true love after leaving Forks? Can they forget their past and make a future? Canon couples, AH, M, language. Who knew raising twins that aren't even yours could be so hard?


**Welcome to The Vicissitude. (It means The Change in Fancy Words). Please review, I don't know if this has any readers. Without any further ado...**

**BPOV:**

I finished putting on all my makeup,making sure to cover all my bruises, and walked out of the house, locking the door. I walked the two blocks to the Hales' house and knocked on the door, waiting for Brenda to let me in.

Brenda opened the door and pulled me into a hug. "Bella! Oh thank goodness. Thank you for watching the girls today. Harry and I can't thank you enough. We have to go to his sisters funeral today. We will be back at six tonight."

That was only eight hours, not too bad. I knew the drill around here, so this would be a piece of cake. Harry, her husband, walked in and asked me how my day was going. He always paid me generously for watching his daughters. In all honestly, I would do it for free, just to leave the house. He asked how my father was doing, and I tried not to cringe and told him Charlie was fine. He inquiries didn't last long, so I was off the hook, so to speak.

They thanked me again and left for the funeral. I put my bag down and walked through the house until I got to the girls' bedroom. Their twin daughters, Alessandra and Rosalie, were still sleeping. They had their own rooms, but one would always sneak into the others' room. It was adorable really, not many kids their age would still do that.

Even though they were twins, they couldn't look anymore different. Rose, as she liked to be called, was 5'5" and blonde. She had beautiful blue eyes, almost violet. When I first met her I pictured her the cliched cheerleader type who whores herself out to the football team, and I couldn't have been more wrong. She's sweet and considerate, but also soft spoken.

Alessandra, who usually went by Alice, was 4'10". Her left eye was brown and her right was a beautiful blue. She has beautiful raven hair and could talk you to death in a matter of five minutes. She has ADHD, but isn't a problematic child. Her personality is a lot like her sisters, but she isn't afraid to speak her mind or get a point across.

I babysit them whenever their parents are out-of-town or busy, which is sadly very often. They love their children, but have very busy lives. Since the girls are almost 14, they don't really 'need' me, but love the company anyways. And for me, I like to get out of the house, away from Charlie, as often as possible.

I wake up the girls and tell them I'm going to make them some breakfast, seeing as its nine o'clock, and go downstairs. I can hear then getting showered and dressed as I make us all some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

Rose comes downstairs as I lay the pancakes on a plate and asked me to braid her hair. I start the bacon and we decide to do a fish-tail braid. She helps me bring the food to the table and after Alice comes downstairs, we dig in.

The girls offer to do the dishes for me, so I go check that my makeup is still hiding my bruises and go check on the girls. After we stick the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, we go upstairs and I help them with their hair. Alice ends up with her almost shoulder length raven hair straight, but a bit spiky.

After watching a few movies, we decide to go to the park. We hop in my truck that I saved from the junkyard, literally, and go to the park. I got my full license last week, only two weeks before my seventeenth birthday, so I can drive them around now.

Alice and Rose talked me into taking them to the park. We got our things together and hopped in my truck for the five minute drive across town. That's the only good thing about Forks; Everything is always five minutes away.

**How was it? Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Not longer than a week, I would say:) R&R chicas.**


End file.
